thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рита Флон
Рита Флон was the director of the Toragay Charity Institute. Originally working as a midwife, Rita helped deliver the infant Margarita Felix. Sometime after, she took over the local orphanage founded by the Sisters of Clarith, taking in and caring for the orphans there. История Ранние годы Rita was born in the Kingdom of Elphegort sometime during the EC 500s. Becoming a midwife in Toragay, Rita eventually became acquainted with Dr. Marx Felix. In EC 593, Rita heard that Marx's wife was about to give birth and agreed to help deliver the baby. While delivering Margarita on a rainy night, Rita witnessed the mother get struck by lightning and die along with the baby she birthed, holding the infant's corpse in her hands while Marx sobbed over his dead wife. She then watched a mysterious cloaked woman with a red cat walk into the home and silently put a hand to Margarita. After the woman replaced the baby with the Clockworker's Doll and left, the doll's hypnosis caused Rita to believe it was the same baby. When "Margarita" suddenly began crying, the overjoyed midwife realized she seemingly came back to life. After Margarita's sleepless condition was discovered, Rita came to believe the woman was an angel from God that blessed Margarita.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Управление приютом Rita later took over the Charity Institute founded by the Sisters of Clarith, taking in and raising the local orphans in Toragay.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 When Margarita married Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim in July of EC 608, Rita celebrated the occasion with the rest of the townspeople.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Afterward, Margarita began to regularly visit the local Charity Institute to cook meals for the orphans there. As time progressed, Rita heard about Kaspar openly cheating on Margarita with numerous women. On one occasion, Margarita visited with cloaked woman in red clothes. As Rita watched the woman say and do little while Margarita prepared the meals, the orphanage director took a disliking to the marchioness' "friend". After Kaspar and Margarita left for King Soil's birthday on August 24 of EC 609, Rita came across the red clothed woman and explained how the two were out in Aceid. She then directed her to the local inn run by Brigitta to stay at until the Blankenheims returned home.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 When the reporter Hanne Lorre visited the orphanage on October 6, Rita greeted her and asked if she needed anything; after Hanne enthusiastically introduced herself, Rita commented she was quite a cheerful person and asked if the Schuburg newspaper was covering them. After Hanne confirmed, the orphanage director stated it was wonderful and welcomed her in. She then asked the reporter to be a little quieter while the children were napping, moving through to their bedrooms. Explaining how the orphanage received many donations at its outset, particularly from Dr. Felix, Rita began to trail off speaking of the doctor and explained her relationship with him. Musing how Margarita had been unlucky since birth, Rita was interrupted by Hanne asking her about the birthing. Looking out the window, Rita explained how the baby had been born dead; approaching a drawer and bringing out a red cloth, she then explained how the mage had healed the child and began to cry. Interrupted by a child crying in the back room, Rita came and brought the baby out, apologizing for becoming too excited. She went on to explain how she believed the woman was a messenger of God and that God had taken pity on Margarita and showed her mercy, her sleeplessness a sign of God's grace. When Hanne asked if sleeplessness was her only abnormality, Rita confirmed and explained how Marx had investigated the sleeplessness to no avail. When Hanne asked if he loved Margarita, Rita again confirmed and explained how he arranged to have her marry Kaspar, believing it was to make her happy. Becoming angry, Rita admitted she didn't know if Margarita became truly happy and began to insult Kaspar, stating he never made Margarita happy. About to slam her hands on the table, she remembered the sleeping children and hesitated as Hanne attempted to calm her down. Rita went on to talk about how Margarita had made friends until she brought one of Kaspar's mistresses to the Institute, crying soon afterwards. Explaining how it was a strange woman in a robe who never spoke, she then clarified she had determined she was one of his mistresses from the strange red clothes she wore. As Hanne asked if this woman looked like the messenger of God, Rita cut her off and denied it, before admitting they did look alike but were definitely two different people, becoming emphatic. When Hanne pointed out she shouldn't wake the children, Rita stated nap time was almost over anyway. As Hanne questioned her again, Rita swore that they were two different people and relates how she had come across her three months ago. She then directed Hanne to the inn she had pointed out for the woman.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Торагайская эпидемия On October 17, Rita came across the Institute children all sleeping and was unable to wake them; calling Egmont, she watched as he administered tonics to the children but still couldn't wake them. Screaming frantically, she caught sight of Heidemarie and asked her for help; as the officer began to explain she was off duty, Ayn asked Rita what the problem was and the woman explained how the children wouldn't wake. As the officers examined the children, Rita noticed Ingo wasn't breathing and suddenly began to cry out and beg for the child to wake up, calling to Heidemarie. Seeing from her face that the child was dead, Rita staggered to the wall and began to ask why this had happened before sitting in place and losing consciousness. Rita then died soon afterwards of the Gift. The toxic infection that killed Rita quickly spread during the following weeks, prompting the World Police to quarantine the town to prevent the infection from further spreading.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Наследие Afterward, the mysterious epidemic continued to spread among Toragay's inhabitants, resulting in the World Police quarantining the entire town to contain the infection. The mage Elluka Clockworker used the information Rita provided to "Hanne" to track the mysterious cloaked woman to Mayrana Blossom in Calgaround in order to stop Margarita's rampage.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 News of Rita's death along with the orphanage's children was published in the Schuburg Newspaper's fifty-ninth issue on October 28 and the incident was officially labeled as simply the result of a "mysterious epidemic".Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Личность и черты характера Rita was a caring and kindhearted woman. Because of her nurturing personality, she enjoyed caring for infants and children. She also maintained close relationships with her friends, being involved in their personal lives and showing concern for them. Due to perceiving Margarita to be the baby she delivered, Rita was compassionate towards the marchioness, even becoming angry with Kaspar after hearing about how he treated her. Despite this kindness, Rita was also slightly judgmental, taking a dislike to Mayrana despite seldom interacting with her.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Навыки и умения Rita was a natural with children, working as both a midwife and orphanage director. Due to her experience as a childbirth assistant, she was capable of successfully delivering a child. This expertise with children carried over to her work of running an orphanage, being able to care for the children that stayed there. Rita was also competent at running a business, managing to keep it running for a period of time.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Связь с другими персонажами Маргарита Бланкенхайм: The daughter of Rita's friend. Rita cared greatly for Margarita, having witnessed the "miracle" of her survival and growing with her as the girl helped her take care of the orphanage children. As a result, she was greatly concerned by her happiness and detested Kaspar Blankenheim for making her unhappy. Маркс Феликс: A friend of Rita's. Rita shared a long and close relationship with Marx as friends, with the latter helping to fund her orphanage later on; she had also been the midwife at Margarita's birth and witnessed the tragedy that occurred. Due to this closeness, Rita believed in and trusted Marx to only want what was best for his beloved daughter. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Риты ― сокращенная форма имени Маргарита и ее производных в разных языках, включая немецкий; Эльфегорт, родная страна Риты, вдохновлен Германией. Появления *7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы (первое появление) Примечания en:Rita Flohn